Snap
by MelancholyHappiness
Summary: Agito willed himself not to think of it, but you can't stop fate! PWP, not to much OOC, and LEMON a whole lot . no blood, well thats a lie, but i dont describe it or anything, and then it doesn't count, does it. No.


He could feel the wind rushing past him, making his eyes water and pushing back his hair. He was enjoying this day, it was quiet. Those fuckers weren't in his face, and that fucking Crow was out of his hair. Agito stopped and pondered this, the remnants of the wind licking at his clothes. Akito was positively _infatuated_ with Ikki, and was still telling Agito to give him a try. Ikki was more open to Akito's displays of affection now; a year of a beautiful, pixie shaped boy hanging all over you could do that for a guy who never had a girlfriend in the first place. Agito sighed and allowed himself to drift into one of the fantasies that Akito had been thinking about _for-ever_.

_Ikki leant over Akito's sleeping form, his face expressionless but his eyes dancing with mischief and lust. Akito opened his eye sleepily, stifling a yawn. He yelped when he saw Ikki above him, his eye wide in shock. Ikki held a soft finger to his lips, smiling, and with his other hand he pulled their bedcovers off Akito. Akito wimpered, flushing bright pink. Ikki grinned wider and brought his lips to meet Akito's swiftly, leaving him panting for further contact. Ikki slipped two of his fingers into Akito's pyjama waistband, pulling the pants to his ankles. He unbuttoned Akito's shirt, taking off his t-shirt as well. Akito trembled, taking Ikki's hand and putting four of his fingers in his mouth. Ikki shuddered, watching Akito avidly as he moaned around his fingers. Ikki pulled them out before he came prematurely, taking off Akito's boxers. They were both hard to the point it hurt, panting and gasping at the tiniest amount of friction. Ikki circled his first finger around Akito's entrance, groaning at the sight of the hole twitching at his touch. Akito shook his head quickly, pushing Ikki's hand away. "I can't do it," he said, his eye wide and drool flowing out of the corner of his mouth. "I-," started Ikki, holding Akito's hip comfortingly, but Akito let go of his wrist and reached up to his face. Ikki's eyes widened in fear, but it was to late. Agito lay sweaty and open, grinning maniacally. "Well come on, you pussy," he laughed, wiping the drool off his mouth. "Are you going to fuck me or what? I bet the other wuss is better at this than you!" _

_ Ikki regained his cocky attitude, thrsting two fingers swiftly into the young King. He moved them in and out, quickly adding a third, knowing Agito would be able to handle it. Agito did shift in discomfort, but didn't voice his opinion of pain. Apparently Akito gave him some new instruction because he moaned loudly, biting down on his fist. Ikki was intrigued: if he would be that enthusiastic about it, could he take it further? He pulled his fingers out and was enthralled to see that Agito was still moaning in ecstacy. He reaced under his pillow for the bottle of lube he had bought from the convinient store, clicking open the cap loudly. Agito nearly came at just the noise, precum streaming out of his cock. Ikki spread Agito's legs gently, sliding his now slickened member against his thigh. Agito let his spit covered hand out of his mouth and got ahold of himself. Now it was time to play._

_ "So come on," he said, shocking the hell out of Ikki (AN:/ and the author who was watching quietly in the corner). "Are you going to fuck me, or will I have to do it myself?" "I'm getting to it, you little runt," replied Ikki playfully, sheathing himself slowly in Agito's tight heat. Agito cried out in real pain: it felt like someone took a circular saw to his spine. He started to hyperventilate, holding himsef up on his elbows. Ikki looked rather confused to see Agito frantic; he didn't know whether or not to pull out or continue. _

_ "Keep going, you piece of shit," Agito gritted out through bared teeth, rocking his hips to alleviate some of the pain. Ikki complied, shoving himself the rest of the way in. Agito dropped suddenly, his head hitting the pillows and white flashes blocking his vision. He spasmed and came for the first time that night, moaning loudly. "So I found it first go, did I?" said Ikki cockily. "Shut up you stupid sonofa bitch,"panted Agito, angry sounding despite his very pleased expression. Ikki pulled back and thrust again, meeting Agito halfway. Ikki gasped when Agito sat up again, the new angle pushing deeper inside. Agito wraped his arms around Ikki's neck and put his lips close up to his ear._

_ "Fuck me hard, you little cockslut," he whispered lustfully, licking the shell. Ikki moaned and lifted Agito slightly, then slammed him back down. Agito's mouth latched onto Ikki's neck to avoid screaming; he did draw blood accidentally making Ikki hiss in pain. Ikki continued to lift and slam the pathetically whimpering Agito onto his cock until Agito pushed him off. Ikki's eyes were cloudy with lust and pleasure, so when he was forcibly removed from Agito he fell rather hard off the bed._

_ Akito had regained control, and was _horny. _Well, the patch kind of untied itself in the fervor and Agito passed out. Akito got on his knees and elbows, wiggling his ass in front of Ikki. "Take me, Ikki," Akito said, and turned his head to him prettily. Ikki wasn't suprised to see both eyes open and staring directly at him; he knew Agito wouldn't have just relinquished control. He thrust into Akito hard, happy to hear that it was a good move. They fucked for about two minutes, until Agito woke up and pushed his way into their body's conciousness._

_ "WHY THE FUCK AM I TAKING IT DOGGY STYLE!?"he asked quite politely, looking frantically between Ikki and the bed. "WHAT THE FUCK DID AKITO TELL YOU TO DO TO ME?" Ikki laughed and pulled out, exhausted. "Can we finish this up Agito? I'm tired, and this is a one-night thing." Agito looked incredulous, and like he was about to cry (ty, Akito). "What?" he mumbled, confused and hurt. "No, no!" Ikki backtracked, pulling Agito into his lap and reentering him gently. "I meant that I've got school and stuff. I think we can do one in the morning, if one of you is awake." Agito sighed and ground his hips into Ikki's pelvis, still silent but flushed happily._

_ Ikki smiled and kept silent too, laying Agito back down and fucking him again, but more like making love, you know? Right before they came, Akito sliped in beside Agito and they shared the one moment of bliss. Akito cried, Agito moaned, and Ikki sighed contentedly. Agito pshed Akito ahead to cuddle in sticky pleasure with Ikki until they fell asleep._

"Agito. _Agito._ AGITO!" was yelled from across the street. Agito's head snapped up in confusion, and he stared at the source of the noise. It was Ikki and that one pussy, Kazu or whatever, waving to him from the other side. He grinned and rode over to them, stopping a couple inches from Ikki. He grabbed him by his collar and pulled him bent at the hips until he could reach up and kiss him. Kazu mad gagging noises and yet did not look away, waiting for them to stop. Ikki pulled back first, a silly smile on his face, and looked bemusedly at Agito, who was still grinning up at him.

"Akito sends his best regards," he said slyly, turning around and riding off without waiting for them to get ready. Ikki and Kazu just shook their heads and went in the opposite direction, but Ikki still had that smile on his face. He had a surprise for them when they got home.

**PLOTLESS FTW! Ok, I love this, so expect a lot more! **


End file.
